


The Way You Got Lost

by Waveswriting



Series: The Way You... [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Bullying, Child Neglect, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Potentional sex scenes, Running Away, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Will update as thungs progress, not all of this is in yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waveswriting/pseuds/Waveswriting
Summary: Patton won the case with being Roman's only parent with no visitation from his mother. He met a man he quickly fell in love with, and he had a son for Roman to have play dates with.It was time for the boys to attend junior high. They were placed in the same class. Things turned for the worse. Their family was ripped apart, school was no longer safe and home didn't feel like it either.He wants his family to go back to normal and he can't wait any longer.





	The Way You Got Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the tags will go chapter by chapter!

Their life was perfect. So perfect it was like a fairytale. Patton won the case with being Roman's only parent with no visitation from his mother. He met a man he quickly fell in love with, and he had a son for Roman to have play dates with. As years passes they all for closer, both men admitting their feelings and having a happy family. 

It was time for the boys to attend junior high. They were placed in the same class and everything was supposed to he perfect. Only things turned for the worse. Their family was ripped apart, school was no longer safe and home didn't feel like it either. Virgil was pushed around, loved, ignored, and his father's arms didn't feel open anymore. 

He wants his family to go back to normal and he can't wait any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where you can see additional info like my socials! 
> 
> SS tumblr: Whats-going-on-kiddos  
> Shitpost tumblr: logan-isthename


End file.
